


Batman-Voldemort-Hello Kitty

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: Coffee Shop AU prompt - You give me a different fake name every time you come into starbucks and I just want to know your real name bc ur cute but here I am scrawling “batman” onto your stupid cappuccino





	Batman-Voldemort-Hello Kitty

Ramona has been working at this coffee shop for the last seven weeks and without fail, the cutest guy came in every morning at 8:15 on the dot. He'd order the same large black coffee, but every time, he'd give a different ridiculous name. The first time, it was Batman. Yesterday was Voldemort. It was getting frustrating, not knowing his real name. 

Ramona checked the clock on the wall. Almost time... 3...2...1. The bell above the door jingled and the man walked in. God, he was gorgeous! He had a large black peacoat draped over his shoulders like a cape, which in Ramona's opinion, was a LOOK! He was so freaking tall, he always ducked a little when he went through the door. His curly auburn hair fell across one gray eye and he either wore eye makeup or was extremely tired. Either way, it seriously made him stand out. If Ramona were to guess, he was probably a model.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Ramona greeted him, as if she didn't know his order by heart.

"Can I get a large, black coffee?" He asked her. 

"Of course. What name?" Without missing a beat, he answered,

"Hello Kitty." God. Fucking. Dammit. Ramona suppressed her exasperation and nodded. 

"I'll get right on it." She smiled as best as she could and got to work on his coffee. She scribbled the name he gave her on the cup as an idea popped into her head. It was a stretch, but it was all she had. She scribbled a message on the cup and poured his coffee in it. 

"H- God dammit... Hello Kitty?" Ramona called out. There were a few chuckles, but Cute Guy strode up to the counter to get his order. He sipped it on the way out, but paused right in front of the door. He read the message on his cup. 

"Next cup is on me if you tell me your real name." 

He looked back at her with an amused grin, then walked out the door. Ramona groaned in frustration. 

... 

He didn't come in the next morning and Ramona had a terrible, sinking feeling in her stomach that she scared him off. She went through her day, feeling terrible and afraid she'd never see Batman-Voldemort-Hello Kitty ever again. However, when leaving for the day, she found him sitting at one of the outside tables, waiting for her. Upon spotting her, he stood nervously and wrung his hands. 

"It's Ilya." he muttered. 

"Huh?" 

"My name. My real name. It's Ilya." 

"You mean it's not Hello Kitty? Color me surprised!" Ramona teased. He chuckled, running a hand through his auburn hair. 

"I gave fake names because... ah... because I was trying to make you laugh. I think you're cute and... I was wondering if you would like to... go out sometime?" He stared at her, his grey eyes looking worried. 

"I'd like that."


End file.
